According to a conventional technique, a wireless network is formed by communications nodes that are connected by wireless communication using a wireless communications means (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-288276). Further, to perform communication between two distant communications nodes in a wireless network, relayed multihop communication through other communications nodes is performed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-193407). In such a wireless network, wireless connection relations between communications nodes change frequently.
Nonetheless, when a communications node wirelessly transmits a request signal requesting data processing to another communications node, a problem arises in that a large amount of power is consumed for the wireless transmission if the data volume of the request signal is large.